Jimmy Saint
is a minor character and Stranger featured in Red Dead Redemption. He appears in and gives the player the Stranger side-mission "Funny Man". Background [[Jimmy Saint|'Jimmy Saint']] is a naïve journalist from the American East Coast, writing for a magazine based out of New York City. He is traveling through the American West to gather material to write an article on the region. He is most commonly known as Jimmy or the "Funny Man". Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' He is first encountered at Benedict Point. In the game, the player saves him from numerous gang hideouts scattered over the map. The first hideout is Gaptooth Breach, then Pike's Basin and finally Tesoro Azul. After being saved for the last time, he expresses regret for coming to New Austin and says he will pursue other ventures never to be seen again. ''Undead Nightmare'' During the Undead Nightmare, Jimmy returns in Tumbleweed's cemetery as an enemy undead. In his introductory cutscene he raises from his grave saying "I'm gonna have the time on my life, sport!". During the fight with him, he can be heard saying "I tell ya mister, the time on my little old life." His grave stone states that he died in 1911 from a gunshot wound and bears the phrase: "A humorist who rarely had the last laugh". Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption *"Funny Man" ;Undead Nightmare *"Get Back in That Hole, Partner" Trivia *His stranger mission is used to first introduce the player to Gang Hideouts. *He expresses the ignorant stereotypes that the East had of the Wild West at the time. *He seems to be a comedian, hence the stranger mission name and in a newspaper article in the Blackwater Ledger referring to him. *He may be an allusion to Ambrose Bierce, a vitriolic satirist who disappeared in Mexico in the early 20th century. *In Undead Nightmare his grave states that he died in 1911, but his stranger mission can also be done in 1914, when playing as Jack Marston. It is possible he only died in 1911 in the continuity of Undead Nightmare. *Sometimes when Jimmy comes out of his grave his hat can still be found on him, however, this is may be a glitch, due to it occurring rarely. *It is possible to kill Jimmy after beating Funny Man, but the player will lose honor unless wearing the bandana. *After downloading the ''Undead Nightmare ''DLC, Jimmy Saint's grave can be found in the Tumbleweed graveyard. *If he is hogtied, the player cannot carry him, but he can be cut free. *It is unknown how or why Jimmy Saint was buried in the Tumbleweed graveyard when Tumbleweed is a ghost town and Gang Hideout. (Although, given his propensity for showing up in multiple Hideouts across the frontier, it is not much of a stretch to suppose that he went and got himself captured once again, this time by the Treasure Hunters at Tumbleweed. Evidently, no one came to his rescue this time and he was killed; though then the question becomes why they would bother to bury him in a marked grave, unless someone else came across his corpse, recognized him, and buried him in the nearest graveyard. This may push the boundaries of credibility, but, then again, so do zombies.) *Interestingly, he doesn't get shot at when running out of the gang hideouts. Gallery File:Jimmysaint hd.jpg|Jimmy on his steed. Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Related Content de:Jimmy Saint es:Jimmy Saint Category:Characters in Redemption Category:Strangers in Redemption Category:Undead Characters